


Private Lesson

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not as lewd as the title sounds. Yohane asks Dia for help studying for upcoming tests, specifically math.





	Private Lesson

"So, Yoshiko-chan-" Dia started, her finger pointing to a particular algebra problem in the book. The two were in Dia's bedroom, a cozy room with a couple of Eli and μ's posters on the wall and some stuffed animals on the bed.

"Yohane!" the chuuni interjected.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, Yohane-chan... What we want to do is simplify the equation as much as possible, right?" The equation was 'x + 6 = y/3'. Dia didn't think it was too hard but she didn't want to say as much lest it demotivate the first year even further.

Yohane sighed. "I guess? I don't see why. Like, we're still not gonna know what x equals." This was Yohane's worst class, and the biggest reason was simply that she didn't care. If she didn't care, she couldn't pay attention, and if she couldn't pay attention she couldn't learn. At least her other classes were interesting or had practical application.

Dia sighed. Yohane kept making the same excuse and it was getting hard to deal with. Why couldn't she be a good little student like Ruby and just do it because that's what she's supposed to do? As someone who spent her whole life trying to live up to high expectations, the idea of just shrugging something off because you don't see why it matters was unthinkable to Dia. "It's not about knowing what it equals. It's about being able to say, 'When x is this number, what is y?' It's actually very important."

"I'm never gonna use this stuff!" Yohane rose from the desk and flopped onto Dia's bed, grabbing one of Dia's pink pillows and hugging it tight.

"Yoshiko-chan!" Dia exclaimed, losing her patience. "We're not done yet!"

"It's Yohane! And fallen angels have no need for math! Especially not algebra!" Yohane felt like an idiot. If she was going to do badly she should just give up. No point wasting her and Dia's time trying to drill it into her head.

Dia took a few deep breaths and counted to ten. Even if she couldn't understand Yohane's way of thinking, it wouldn't do any good to get upset with her. Besides, Yohane was younger than her. Dia needed to keep that in mind. If scolding and explanations wouldn't get Yohane to focus, she needed to find something that would.

"Yohane-chan. What can I do to get you to focus?" Dia had taken a calm and serious tone, trying to be less the scolding mother and more the concerned friend. After all, that's what she wanted to have with the members of Aqours, and that included Yohane.

Yohane wanted to answer 'Nothing!' and pout some more, but she couldn't bring herself to. The next best thing would be to ask for something Dia wouldn't give her, then.

"Maybe if you give me a kiss~" the fallen angel teased. As soon as she said it, she realized how embarrassing it was to say something like that.

It was too late to take it back, however.

"Okay," Dia answered, her cheeks almost as red as Yohane's. She planted her hands on either side of Yohane's head and leaned down.

"W-wait!" Yohane started to say, but she was interrupted by the meeting of their lips. Dia even slipped her some tongue, slowly, gently pushing into her mouth. Yohane's eyes went wide, but she didn't resist it. She didn't know where Dia had learned to kiss like this, but the thoughts it was giving Yohane were of a distinctly R18 variety.

When Dia finally pulled away from the kiss, she was blushing even more, her gaze cast to the side. "C'mon, Yohane-chan. Let's get back to the desk."

Yohane swallowed and tried to catch her breath. "Y-yeah..." she mumbled, rising shakily to her feet.

When Yohane sat back down at the desk, she stared down the equation with determination.

'Finally...' Dia thought to herself, greatly relieved. If all it took was a brief kiss to get Yohane to study properly, it was a small price to pay.

"Dia-chan?" Yohane spoke up, still staring at the textbook.

"Yes, Yohane-chan?"

"I really can't focus now."

**Author's Note:**

> Dia is arguably out of character but I could sort of see her doing something like this because of like taking things too seriously, which does seem to be a thing she struggles with. I'm thinking of the episode where they were running the snack place at the beach and Dia got all pumped up about making sure they outdid the other place.


End file.
